


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [21]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 21: A park, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Sekimoto just wanted to go home.
Relationships: Saehara Takeshi & Sekimoto Masahiro
Series: DNcember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Being dragged along by Saehara to look for an infamous phantom thief in a park at night was not how he wanted to spend the day.

In fact, Sekimoto would rather be home playing games.   
Not to mention the event banner for his best girl was out and tonight was the last night! 

Why couldn’t Takeshi invite Daisuke? Oh that’s right, said friend had plans or something for the rest of the evening.

His friend better get some good shots of Dark soon or Sekimoto really was going to have him pay.

How he wished the night would end soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else suffering from gacha hell?


End file.
